Steven Quartz Universe
'Steven Quartz Universe '''is the title character on [[Steven Universe|''Steven Universe]]. ''He is voiced by Zach Callison. Personality, History, and Appearance The 14-year-old youngest member of the Crystal Gems, Steven is an entirely unique being. The product of the union between Rose Quartz, the Crystal Gems' original leader, and Greg Universe, a car wash owner who was formerly a musician, Steven is the first and only known Gem-Human hybrid. Due to her desire to give him this nature and bridge the divide between humans and Gems, Rose decided to give up her projected body to birth Steven, in the process having to give him her gem, a pink, pentagonal-faceted rose quartz located where his navel should be. With this gem, Steven develops a wide variety of magical abilities. So far he has been able to summon a shield belonging to his mother (similar to Captain America's), create a force field in variations of a spherical shape, heal using his saliva, change his shape in limited ways such as manipulating his own apparent aging process, create and control sentient plant life, and use empathic telepathy, astral projection, and levitation. Optimistic, kind and always willing to see the best in people, Steven is beloved by the Gems and the people of Beach City. Steven is said to take after Rose in terms of personality, empathetic and all-loving, but is noted to look like both Greg and Rose. Over the course of the series, Steven matures greatly, garnering a new respect for his position as a protector of Earth and becoming more aware of the dangers of being a Crystal Gem. Steven is shown almost exclusively to wear a salmon-pink t-shirt with a yellow star, blue jeans and pink sandals."Steven Universe (Character)"-''Wikipedia https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Steven_Universe_(character) Steven is rather naive and socially oblivious, due to his isolated upbringing by the Gems. Steven has never attended a school and, before the episode "Nightmare Hospital", has never been in a hospital or have his vitals taken. While Steven is often prepared to go on adventures at a moment's notice, he has a habit of biting off more than he can chew, requiring the Gems to intervene. While Steven initially retains his childlike innocence and obliviousness to the dangers he is frequently put in, his encounter with Homeworld Gems gives him a new level of seriousness about being a Crystal Gem. This initially makes Steven self-conscious about his immaturity, and he gains resolve to outgrow it, although his misguided attempt becomes a source of self-inflicted misery as he tries to break off his friendship with Connie to protect her from harm. It was only Connie's sensible nature that stops him from going down a bad road and balances his resolve. Steven has since grown more mature and level-headed in dealing with strenuous situations, but his enthusiasm has remained the same. His maturity has grown to new levels as he helps Lapis and Peridot acclimate to Earth and trains to master his powers. he is now more wiling to fight than before to aid and protect his friends though he is still willing to help anyone in need even enemies as seen when he tried to heal Jasper from creeping corruption in "Earthlings". Like his mother, he appears to be very charismatic; easing a raging crowd (in "Political Power"), motivating his friends and father in working out, and helping Pearl to find her strength to fight Sugilite (in "Coach Steven"). His genuine kindness, sincerity, and capacity for empathy lets him inspire friendship, trust and love from most of the people he meets which enables him to mend others' inner turmoil and reach others who are otherwise closed off, most noticeably in the cases of Peridot and Lapis Lazuli."Steven Universe (character)"- Steven Universe Wiki http://steven-universe.wikia.com/wiki/Steven_Universe_(character) Steven is shown to have unique tastes in entertainment. He enjoys the show-within-a-show Crying Breakfast Friends! despite his dad and the Gems' inability to understand its appeal. Steven is a bit of a romantic and loves the ending of The Spirit Morph Saga even when Connie does not agree. Despite his naivety in some aspects, Steven still has a more grounded and practical outlook than his three caretakers, often correcting them on normal human interactions. Despite frequently going on many fantastic adventures, Steven retains a tendency to be easily impressed. He is quickly enamored with Mayor Dewey's play, until Jamie points out its flaws. He is also shocked to find that his Watermelon Stevens are alive and admits that it should not have surprise him as much as it does. While Steven is typically friendly and kind-hearted by nature, Steven's enthusiasm and excitability can get out of hand, and he ends up doing more harm than good. When this happens, he can be anywhere between obnoxious, overbearing, and simply rude. Steven tends to let his inhibitions go out the window when doing something theatrical, as seen in the episodes "Tiger Millionaire", "Steven and the Stevens", and "Sadie's Song". His alter-ego Tiger Millionaire is the best example of Steven letting his passionate side get the better of him. It should be noted that this was partly Amethyst's fault. The one and only time he has shown true anger and prejudice toward someone is Kevin in Beach City Drift for the way he treats Stevonnie. His dislike and desire to best Kevin leads him to convince Connie to fuse with him, and the anger Stevonnie inherits is strong enough that she hallucinates and causes the fusion to fall apart. It is Connie's sensible nature that convinces him to let his anger go. Deep down, Steven feels guilt over his mother not being around, and a feeling of inferiority over not being able to live up to her reputation. He is also unwilling to talk about this with the Gems due to thinking they blame him for Rose being gone. The only ones he has told this to are Amethyst, Bismuth, and the Cool Kids. He told Amethyst that the reason he's working so hard is because he isn't Rose Quartz, and told Bismuth that he doesn't think he can live up to his mother's standards in the Gems' eyes. In the episode "Mindful Education", it is revealed that Steven harbors great guilt over what he did to Bismuth, letting Jasper get corrupted and throwing Eyeball out of his bubble into space. Like his guilt over Rose he kept it buried deep down, in his words "not thinking about it" until it emerged while he was fused into Stevonnie. Abilities Being a human/Gem hybrid, Steven is capable of using magic, though it is unknown if he possesses all the abilities of a pure Gem, such as retreating to their gemstone when taking fatal damage. As associated with his gemstone, Steven's powers are maternal in nature and the control of his gemstone is based on emotional clarity. Steven has shown to have some abilities of a regular Gem, but sometimes has little control of them due to not receiving enough training. He can warp using the warp pads, and bubble objects and gemstones to be teleported to the temple with seemingly full control. He is not strictly oxygen dependent and is vacuum resistant as shown in "Ocean Gem" and "Space Race". He also shows that he is able to fuse, as he can fuse with Connie to form Stevonnie. While in the beginning, they tend to fuse spontaneously when they dance while thinking about each other by "Beach City Drift" they fuse and re-fuse into Stevonnie at will. Furthermore, he has also been shown to be able to fuse with other Gems as well, as he fused with Amethyst to form Smoky Quartz in "Earthlings". Steven is also capable of shape-shifting, but he has not yet learned to fully control it. His first attempt in "Cat Fingers" was disastrous, temporarily turning him into a cat monster. He hasn't been able to change his form entirely, but can freely shapeshift parts of his body as seen in "Too Short to Ride". His greatest feat in shapeshifting is seen in "Steven's Birthday", where he is able to to use shapeshifting to make himself appear older. Despite his happy-go-lucky and cheerful attitude, he shows himself to be a competent shield fighter and is able to hold his own in most situations with his skill consistently increasing due to practice. Sources Category:Character Category:Males Category:Steven Universe Category:Gem